Once A Year
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: So 3 wrestlers, a baker, and a book writer live together once a year...No seriously. What kind of antics will they get into? What will make them come even closer together and what will all but break one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been in my head all week. My family and I went to the beach and this popped into my head. I have not been able to get rid of this since. Tell me what you think! Seriously, review and message me, let me know what you honestly think of this concept. I will be updating this every Saturday and My Other Half on Mondays after or before RAW. Enjoy everyone!**

It was a simple house off the beach. Right where the land and ocean met is where they all also met. It all started when each of the received a mysterious letter telling them when and where to meet without mentioning any of the others. The sender said that there would come a time when they all would need each other's support. Not just that but they were to meet at this beach house every year for a month or longer, depending on the year. Five years later, the group was meeting for a month with a variety of excuses given to family, friends, and employers. Some said injuries that put them on the shelf, one a cupcake conference, and one simply to get away for a while just like every year. They were always asked where but to tell where was against the rules, no one would know that they knew each other. No one was to know where they were, or talk of work, and was not allowed to enter the house after midnight on the first night. They had until then to make excuses before they were cut off from the world. To arrive after midnight meant being locked out that year.

She pulled her candy apple red Ferrari into the garage in the same parking space she always did. Next to her car was a familiar Mustang that was blue with white strips and she smiled. Seeing each other only once a year she had grown to relish her time with them, more than she would anyone else. Opening the door, she got out of her car before shutting it behind her she reached into her backseat grabbing her suitcase. The woman took a moment to look around the garage seeing a Range Rover next to the mustang and she knew just around that would be a neon green jeep. She wasn't the last one there but glancing at the clock on her phone she saw that it was 11:30. Biting her lip the woman couldn't believe not just how close she cut it but also how close their last friend was cutting it.

Just as she thought that they would be one short for the first time, the purr of a motorcycle could be heard. It was almost must to her ears knowing who it was without looking. The bike pulled into the last sport next to her and she let herself take in the dark blue of it. The rider got off of the bike and took the helmet off for a moment.

"Cutting it close?" She asked as she took in the newly grown scruff on his neck and how they made the ice blue eyes even more sinister. She knew he was doing the same, taking in her long black hair that she had put some blue streaks into that brought out her green eyes.

"I could say the same to you." He replied pulling his bag off of the back of the back of his bike. She smiled brightly at him as they stepped together to the back door. "Ready Amy?" He asked opening the door.

"Just as I am every year, Randy." Amy replied before stepping through the door and into the kitchen. She took in the others standing in the kitchen with a variety of food and drinks around them. They were all so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't hear their last two friends enter. "How do you like that," Amy said speaking up with a smile when they all turned to her, "Fun has arrived and no one evens looks up."

Amy took in the others as they hugged her and the men shook Randy's hand. John Cena was first to hug her tight, next was the enigma that was Jeff Hardy, and finally was Maggie with her bright smile as the girls hugged tightly. If someone was to see all 5 members together they would have sworn that they were lifelong friends. Truth is told they all cared for one and other like they were lifelong friends for the time that they were together. It was hard to that in the grand scheme of them they only knew each other a total of a year.

"Alright, let's get this started." John said with his signature smile while rubbing his hands together. They all nodded in agreement and he led the way to the back deck. The house had a simple set of five bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and a back deck that was extended to the ocean. The deck was held up by a wood network based in the water. The deck had chairs all around it, mostly centered around a fire pit. There was a wooden bench that Amy often favored. With a little skip she went to the bench while bringing Maggie with her, the girls laughed a little while the men shook their heads. Even while shaking their heads the men were happy to be back together. John and Randy were friends even when not at the annual gathering but something felt freeing about being there. Each one took their seats and helped get a fire going as they would every year since the very first one. They would build a fire and then talk about the past year.

"Amy," Jeff spoke up and she looked at him taking in his natural dark roots that were overtaken by the bleached part of his hair as well as the colors. "You're turn to start this year." Each year someone different started and this year it was her turn.

"Well, this year I released a new book. My relationship with David ended." Amy took a moment to let it sink in. Over the years the group had heard a lot about David and how crazy the couple was about each other.

"What happened?" Maggie was the one to ask the question that the others were thinking. Maggie wasn't one for avoiding the questions and she waited for the answer as she loosely braided her brown hair.

"Catching a guy in bed with your brother usually ends things." Amy said bluntly and couldn't hide her small smile as Randy spit his beer while Jeff and Johns jaws dropped at her candidness. She knew that they weren't homophobic but let them get their shock out.

"Are you serious, Ames?" Randy asked once he righted himself and wiped his chin of beer.

"I am absolutely serious. I came home one night and there they were. Followed the moans right to them. I can't even be mad with my brother happy and embarrassed the way he was." Amy smiled and let out a chuckle that soon built to laughter that the others joined in on. She was upset over the break up but found humor in how cliché it was. "Maggie's turn."

"Well, my cupcake shop is taking off and I am now an aunt of two boys." Maggie smiled as they all congratulated her knowing that though the woman loved kids, she didn't have any of her own. Amy knew that Maggie wanted kids but never found the right guy to settle down with. It was a long steam of guys that never worked out for the baker and Amy felt a pang of sadness for her. "Jeff." Maggie said as way of passing it on.

"Well I got a new tattoo," Jeff smiled pulling his sweater aside to revel a neck tattoo of a blue monster. Amy admired it for a moment having her own tattoos. "Also, I am thinking of purposing to Beth." That drew a big whoop from the group. Jeff was head over heels for Beth for as long as any of them could remember coming there. He always mentioned her with a fondness in his eyes that Amy envied. She wish someone would talk about her the way Jeff talks about Beth. "Randy" Jeff said.

"Well I wrecked my shoulder in an accident which actually let me extend my recovery time to come here." They asked how he was and he told them that he was fully recovered. "Not with Sam anymore and have a new DVD coming out." The group knew that things had been rocky between Randy and Sam since last year. He had wanted to work it out but by this admission the relationship had failed. But Randy was congratulated about the DVD with promises to check it out. "John."

"Finally!" John smiled and drew a laugh out of the group. Amy was thankful that for at least a month every year she could count on having a ton of laughter come from her. John always joked around and made them all laugh with his antics. "I am now dating Nicole Bella." This was met with mushy replies and faces. "Yeah, yeah," John hushed them "I have a new DVD coming out a little after Randy's along with working on some music." John finished with a smile that was returned by everyone before producing a pack of drinks that included beers for the guys and Twisted Tea's for the girls.

Each person took one before passing it along to the next person as silence took over their group. They were all enjoying the company that they would miss the minute they left the house. Laughter filled the air around them as the fire grew and everyone let the alcohol go through their bodies. Eventually Maggie brought out cupcakes for each person, customized for what they liked. Amy let the moment wash over her before the craziness that would come over the month of them being together.


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day

**DISCLAIMER: So sadly I do not own any WWE/TNA wrestlers mentioned in this or any other fan fiction I write. However, I DO own any OC's mentioned here! Let me know what you think of this or any other FF story I write on here! Peace, Love, and Mermaids!**

**[AN: I know this is going kind of slow but I want to build a good foundation for what I have planned and I do have a plan. I want to show you how they interact as that becomes important. Please be patient and be sure to REVIEW!]**

The sun was coming up, much to Amy's very evident groan of annoyance. She felt the cool ocean breeze licking her skin and shivered involuntarily. Finally accepting that it was time to get up Amy sat up and opened her eyes slowly where the sun immediately assaulted her eyes. Amy knew she should have been prepared for the assault as the same thing happened every first night, they all would fall asleep outside and she would end up envying Maggie as well as Jeff who would wake up hangover free. Amy took in the sun reflecting over the ocean water, holding her arms close to her and hoping to fend off the cool air. She also looked around the deck that was littered with her friends allowing a small smile to cross her face. John was lying across an iron clad couch with cushions with his mouth hanging open next to Randy was sleeping up right in his chair his hand still loosely around the neck of his last beer. Amy smiled as she spied Jeff lying on the deck floor with his head resting on his arms and looking at peace (something she knew was rare for him) before Amy allowed her eyes to take in Maggie who was still on the bench she and Amy shared last night, curled up and Amy knew it was because Amy had shared the bench as a bed the previous night.

"Stop smirking at people sleeping," The southern drawl and sudden voice snapped Amy back to Jeff who was now making his way to a seated position with a yawn. "It tends to give off a creepy vibe." He smiled at Amy and she returned it by sticking out her tongue at him.

"You two know the rule," A Boston accented voice met them as they turned to John who still had his eyes closed. "First two up make breakfast. Now get to it." John the rolled over indicating that there was to be no argument about this. Amy stuck her tongue out behind his back as Jeff did the same thing. "And stop sticking your tongues out at me." Amy and Jeff always wondered how he knew them so well. Accepting her fate, Amy took Jeff by the hand and led him to the kitchen with shuffling feet and mumbles of complaint coming from her companion.

Almost half an hour later pancakes, eggs, bacon, strawberries, coffee and orange juice was set out on the dining room table. On the second floor footsteps could be heard indicating that Jeff and Amy's companions were showered and now getting dressed. At times when they all had to shower Amy was thankful for the fact that the house had 2 and half bathrooms. Usual Amy or Maggie showered before heading to the half bath to do their makeup. Eventually footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, heavy sneakers followed by the sound of clicks indicating that Maggie was coming last.

Amy placed the last plate on the table at the same time that Jeff placed sugar and creamer on the table. The sight was pleasing, though Amy knew she was no Maggie in the kitchen. The blinds were up letting the natural sunlight soak the dining room, bringing the light blue and white colors of the area out. Maggie was the first to enter in a green sundress with heeled flip flops followed by John in a flannel shirt with jean shorts and sneakers, Randy brought up the team in a RKO shirt that cling to his muscles with black cargo shorts and sneakers.

"Smells good Ames and Jeff." John commented as he pulled out a seat next to her who was already seated.

"Thanks man." Jeff replied while pouring himself a cup of coffee as everyone took a seat. "Prayer or dig in?" the man asked now adding sugar to his coffee. Amy couldn't help but think that he didn't need any more sugar than he already had in his system.

"Prayer of course." Maggie answered for them. The friends had a mixed background when it came to religious upbringings, consisting of atheists to Christianity along with Amy herself who believed what the ancient Greeks did, that there was more than one god and each had a purpose. Maggie and John both prayed over big meals while Randy only prayed at important family dinners, Jeff whoever didn't believe there was a god. Amy joined her hands with the others and bowed her head.

"God please bless this food," John started as always, Maggie feeling he had a better prayer voice than she. "We thank you for another year together and for the happiness we will receive from that. We thank you for Amy's book, Jeff's proposal, Maggie's cupcakes, Randy being safe after his accident and for my new music. Please guide us as we are together this summer and let us maybe find out our purpose here in the house. In your name, Amen." John finished the prayer and the others followed with an amen to match his.

It was quiet as each person grabbed the food they desired. The only sound Amy could hear were forks and spoons clinking against the dinnerware. She had always enjoyed when they all ate together as the small family they were. Amy studied everyone at the table as she slowly sipped her coffee and she caught Maggie making eyes to Randy who was covertly making eyes back. She chuckled under her breath as a slight blush took over her friend's cheek.

"Beach and boardwalk today?" Jeff asked finally breaking the silence. From his place at the table Amy could see the way it reflected the bleach and the purple that was now pastel from all the washes that must have taken place.

"Sounds good to me. I need to get some color." Amy nodded as she spoke and took in her light skin tone. She frowned at it, almost wishing that the tan she would get would actually stay but she knew it would fade soon after she got back.

"Red is indeed a color." Randy offered a smartass remark that was met with laughs as Amy flipped him off. "Come on Amy," He pleaded to her with those puppy dog eyes. "Don't be mad." Still she rolled her eyes at him.

An hour later everyone was dressed in beachwear the consisted of a variety of colors. The boys in swimming trunks that were black, blue and green for Randy, John and Jeff in that order. They walked ahead of the girls with a cooler of drinks and their towels. Maggie and Amy brought up the rear chit chatting about different things that had happened over the year. Maggie wore a brown bikini that had white accents on the sides that morphed into flowers on the side as well as on her hip and a pair of short jean shorts covering her butt. Amy walked beside her friend in a blue bikini that has purple slashed all over it, she herself wore one of those see through scarfs that were just for summer. The sun was bright over head as she pulled her dark hair into a messy bun instantly enjoying the breeze on the back of her neck. Ahead of Maggie and herself she could see the boys set down the cooler and their towels before tugging off the shirts they had on and running to the water. Maggie and Amy laughed at them as they ran and dove into the ocean like it was bath water when they both knew it was the opposite.

The day went by with the friends alternating between tanning on the beach and splashing around in the water before they all got tired. Amy collapsed onto her towel out of breath after swimming and playing chicken with her little family. Jeff collapsed after her and they clasped hands as they were known to do from time to time. To others it looked like the two outcasts had a crush on each other. Amy couldn't deny that while she did like the bad boy Hardy but had closed off those feelings when it became evident that he was fully committed to his girlfriend. Still she allowed herself this to ease the ache she felt when she saw Jeff light up about her. Amy knew that they could be good together; both outcasts in society for the colorful hair, tattoos and their love for motor biking. Still she wasn't one to come between any couples happiness and certainly wasn't a home wrecker.

The time had passed quickly on the beach, as it tended to do, and soon the sun was kissing the ocean line in the distance. Amy took in the beautiful view of the sunset on water while sipping on her twisted tea. It was pink lemonade and refreshing on Amy's tongue, she savored the sweetness that complimented the alcohol also in the drink. She held tight to Jeff's hand as he brought his beer bottle to his lips at the same time Randy and John did. It was almost comical how much the three wrestlers had developed the same timing and how it showed at certain times. Amy looked over at Maggie who had a far off look on her face that made her wonder if perhaps her longtime friend was thinking about her current relationship status. She wondered if Maggie was okay being single at just 28, Amy asked herself if Maggie thought at this point that she would be alone. Even as the thought entered her mind Amy hoped that it wouldn't happen to her friend, her sweet friend who put her heart into everything along with her soul. If any of them deserved to be truly happy Amy would say Maggie did.

The rest of the night passed with the small group of friends changing clothes and taking over the board walk. They bought candy that eventually was either consumed or thrown at another member of the group. Amy ended up with cotton candy in her hair thanks to John licking it and the sticking it there. She retaliated by sucking a taffy and sticking it to his neck. All in all the group had a wonderful first day together as they fell into an easy rhythm that happened every year. The rhythm of laughing together mixed with the crashing of waves and the far off sound of the carnival located behind the boardwalk. Amy smiled as they all walked together going in and out of stores and joking with each other. She couldn't be happier to be back with them.


	3. Chapter 3:This one Night

**Hey there everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the fall weather we are having, if you are in the North East that is. If not I hope you are enjoying your "fall" months! I am so sorry this took so long, I have been getting settled back into school (GO PILGRIMS!) and figuring some stuff out. However all these muses have been **_**very**_** impatient for this, mostly Jeff, (Jeff: Well you haven't paid me much attention and I'm excited!) so I thought I would update. Enjoy guys and feed my addiction of reviews! **

The moon hung over the sky letting off its own glow that was warm in a way the sun was not. To Amy, the moon was much more inviting to her almost like a temptress of the best kind. The sun would only be out a few more hours she noted looking at the clock on her phone. Despite the calming effects the ocean waves meeting the shore Amy couldn't sleep. She spent hours tossing and turning while the others had already fallen into deep slumber that she envied. A cool breeze swept over Amy as she sat in one of the chairs on the porch, a thin blanket wrapped around her did little to ward off the breeze that send a slight shiver down her spine. She hugged the blanket tighter to herself robotically without taking her eyes off the waves. From her spot it looked like the water went on forever and the longer she thought on that the more she could feel the moon beckoning her to join the cold water. Amy could feel herself torn between doing what the moon wanted and going inside to try to sleep, though she knew she wouldn't. It was nights like these that she let her mind wander back to her past; a past she usually avoided at all costs.

**FLASHBACK**

The winter wind whipped her long black hair behind her, the spring jacket letting the wind cut to her bones. She brought the cigarette to her blue lips while she examined the plaza across from her before narrowing in on the building that held her glaze. A simple bank, right in the center of the plaza that had since closed after the darkness had settled over the town. Amy tossed the cigarette down and snuffed it out with the tip of her shoe. Her nerves were running wild but she knew she had no choice. Her newest book transcript had been turned down and she needed the money, if not then she would be kicked out of her home. Amy couldn't risk losing everything while still funding her dreams of being an author.

Finally she ignored the nerves that threated to defeat her before she even started, picked up the case next to her and started across the street. It was too late for anyone to be out but Amy watched the last employee of the fast food chain at the end of the plaza leave. A pang could be felt in her, almost as if she wished this mystery person would stay and catch her. This would be her first time doing anything like this, though she was amazing with breaking in places usually undetected. She went through the list of places that led up to this starting with her house after being locked out and ending with a convenience store for food. These thoughts filled her head until she was standing next to the bank, with a sigh she pulled a scarf over her face covering her distinct features and tossed her hair into a bun as that would be a giveaway.

Crouching in front of the doors Amy pulled her case open, her prized processions were within the case. Shiny little tools that aided her in different adventures and in return she treated them with the care others would a small child. Scanning through the case she selected a pair of small scissors; Amy stood and followed the seam of the door before spying the wire she desired. It amazed her that all it would take was clipping this one wire and the entire system was down, she was almost disappointed that it wasn't harder but she wouldn't look this gift in the face. Amy slid the scissors in and clipped the wire, she paused her movements to see if a different alarm would go off and let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She went back to her tools and fiddled with the lock before it popped open. Amy allowed herself a smirk of victory, "Finally." She whispered to no one as the winter wind began to whip around her again.

**Present**

Amy remembered how that one bank held her over until her book got picked up and she was a highly thought of author. She used those experiences to write her books, ones of heists and thievery. Reliving that one cold night Amy almost regretted what she had done but she had resolved that debt. She had made a donation for the bank to upgrade the security system that Amy had easily broken in to and could barely contain a smile at the irony. Finally, Amy yawned and decided to ignore the moons delicious begging and make her way into the house.

Her room was the last room in the hall up the stairs. She peaked into each room to make sure everyone was still there, just to reassure herself that she wasn't alone. She stopped at Maggie's room first taking in the minimalist approach the woman took to her room only allowing a few pictures and books to cover her desk and shelves. Against the furthest wall was Maggie's bed the moon light streaming in though the sheer curtains and illuminating her friend's face. Amy shut the door before moving to Randy's room.

Randy had a much different feel than the women next door to him. Where Maggie's room was organized, Randy's looked like a tornado had ripped through it. Amy smiled at how fast he made the room a mess after just barely a week of being there. Books covered his shelves and a TV occupied his desk with the newest Xbox next to it. Everything in the room held a dull color, like greys and dark blues. Amy backed out of the room as quietly as she had entered before shutting the door and heading to the next room.

John had his bed the long way with his headboard against the furthest wall. It was close to the corner and the behemoth of a man took up the bed on his stomach with his hands under his pillow. Amy had to hold in a laugh at the sight of his ducky PJ pants yet they somehow fit his personality; making people laugh even in his sleep. John's room also had a minimalist effect despite the years of coming here. His room was an off white and held very few personal items except for the clothes he had hung up in the closet. Even the TV on a wall mount was dust free and the remote was perfectly next to it. Satisfied he was there Amy shut the door and moved to the room she liked the most.

Jeff's room could only be described as he was, enigmatic. The walls held all different colors splattered around it. Amy could remember being apprehensive about the project until Jeff reasoned that it was their rooms to do what he wished. While she thought about it he threw a balloon of paint at her and she let out what could only be called a shriek making the others come running. What they found was Jeff and Amy in a color war that they quickly joined. Looking at the walls Amy was shocked that the wall even had some on it since most of it had ended up on them. Despite the moon light, some of the paint glowed in the dark. Jeff's bed was like Maggie's the long way against the furthest wall. Amy wondered why they did that despite how big each person's room was. She let her eyes dart around to the canvases Jeff had set up around the room. Some of the artwork was done and signed by the artist but this wasn't what held her gaze. Debating with herself, Amy gave in and silently entered the room giving in to her curiosity.

The man on the bed stayed asleep as she entered the room and made her way to a canvas that held her gaze. She pulled it out from where it was partly hidden as a gasp escaped her lips. It was her own self-image that stared back at her. Her blue eyes were peeking out from where he black hair covered her face. In the picture the wind was whipping her hair and she was leaning forward with a small come hither smile on her face. The blue eyes danced with mischievous intentions while the sun reflected in them. In the background were the rocks that led up to the house in the distance. It was as if she was leaning into the gazer of the picture, keeping their attention from the background where the waves crashed the rocks and sprayed up. It was her own image but Amy couldn't believe it, couldn't believe the picture in her hands. She wondered if that was how Jeff saw her, with her plump red lips and dangerous blue eyes. So lost was she that she didn't hear the man of the room sit up and rub his eyes until he spoke in that sleepy deep voice that her knees shook for, "Amy?" the deep voice with a southern accent asked. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh…" Was all that escaped Amy's mouth. She couldn't find the words but it seemed she didn't have to as Jeff's gaze fell on what was in her hands. His eyes went from the picture to her before his usually tan face went ghost white. Amy knew that she was never supposed to see this and cursed her curiosity to hell and back again. "I was looking at this." She said the unneeded words to break the silence.

"I see that." Jeff's voice was barely above a whisper and he rubbed his eyes again. "It's you."

"I can see that." Amy let a small smile come to her face before looking at the painting again. "It is amazing Jeff." She raised her eyes to him with a small frown. "Is this how you see me?" Her question came out soft and Jeff's ears perked to hear the question.

"What do you mean? It's you. You can see that." Jeff sounded exasperated, like he couldn't wait for this conversation to be over as soon as humanly possible. Amy rolled her eyes and avoided his.

"I can see that. But it doesn't look like me. This woman almost looks like a temptress with her come hither smile and those eyes that draw you in. Everything about her makes everything else less important; your eyes never want to leave hers." Her voice was soft but not as soft as before. Amy cut her eyes to Jeff as a small sigh escaped his.

"Like I said, that is you. Just how I see you." He rolled his eyes upwards to avoid her look. "How you tempt me sometimes despite my being in a relationship. I sometimes find myself almost calling Beth your name or comparing how you are so different from her in the best way possible. When we aren't here I find myself wondering what you're doing even as I lay in bed with another woman in my arms. Some nights I even wish it was your body and not hers. But it isn't and she loves me. I could never hurt her by voicing these things about a woman she has never met." Jeff laid back on the bed with a flop seeming exhausted from saying the truth that they both knew but never spoke. Silently, Amy put the painting back before shutting the door and making her way to the other side of the bed. Without a word she slipped into the bed and blankets beside the southern, feeling his body tense.

"What are you doing?" His voice came out raspy and tense. Amy had to keep herself from attacking his as the tone went right to between her thighs.

"Going to bed, what do you think?" Her reply was simple as she snuggled into the bed and shut her eyes. The man beside her stayed tense for a few more seconds before a deep sigh escaped his lips and he put an arm around her middle just to pull her closer; resting her back against her stomach as she curled up and gave out a sigh of content. She knew this didn't change much but as much as he wished she was in his bed she wished the same thing. This one night she would allow them both not to think and just be. With a satisfied smile she drifted off to sleep without Jeff far behind her, playing with her hair until he fell asleep with his fingers still entangled in the black hair of the dream woman next to him.


	4. Chapter 4: This Isnt Good

**So I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the favorites, it means so much to me. Now my schedule has been crazy lately between work and school so I am VERY sorry about the lack of update. I really don't want you to think I am ignoring this because I'm not at all! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or Diva's that make an appearance and can only claim Maggie and Amy. So please enjoy! Also, I had a request to see how the others also work so I will be trying that in this chapter!**

Maggie stretched her arms above her head as she lay in bed. The sun illuminated her room and though she tried to fight the deadly rays of light she knew that it was a battle she would lose. Sighing Maggie swung her legs over the side of her bed with a twinge of regret that she knew would come when she would see she was the first one up. Already the waves could be heard lapping at the rocks and in the distance she was sure she could hear seagulls flying over the water. Deciding she could delay her fate no longer Maggie slipped on her purple slippers and robe before making her way down the stairs of the silent house. The others would be more than happy it was she who woke up and not John who was liable to set out cereal and call it a day whereas she had no problem making a real breakfast. As far as Maggie was concerned this was a well-deserved vacation and that required a real breakfast. She went from one cabinet to drawer feeling as comfortable as she would in her own home. Every now and then Maggie would lift her eyes and just take in the beauty and relaxness of the house. Maggie was no stranger to discourse and allowed the memories to take her away as she did what was second nature and cook.

**Flashback**

Maggie thought it was cute. Cute how all these people thought that their personal information was really personal when it wasn't. She enjoyed showing them the error of their ways with a simple hack into any computer database and stealing the real gold that was hidden within without leaving the comfort of her bed. Her memory foam bed was wrapped around her with her fluffy blanket across her lap as she sat up and worked. Taking her eyes off of the screen Maggie looked around the apartment she had for herself on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Her room was glass on three sides and over looked the intricate streets that spider webbed below her. The door opened and Maggie shifted her eyes to look at the man who entered, he had jeans on that hung deliciously low on hip hips and she licked her lips. She had met Matt two years before and together they did well between her hacking and his full time job. The computer screen in front of her dinged drawing her eyes back to her work that was quickly done with a few clicks. Just like that this month's rent was paid as well as a few other things. Matt frowned at her but said nothing; Maggie knew he didn't like her doing this. Maggie saw it as people left their selves open for it and took it upon herself to help them see this. He also didn't know her little secret of working for a security company that paid her to do this so they could endorse their products. True, she would have done it anyway without taking anything because she always liked the challenge of hacking into things but at least like this Maggie was doing it with a purpose. Maggie needed that, a purpose for what she was doing and as the thought arose she scratched lightly at the scars on her wrists. Yes, she needed a purpose and would take as small a purpose as needed.

**Present Day**

"That smells like Maggie was up first." Maggie looked up at John's cheerful voice met her ears and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled to the surface. Often she thought that he could eat all day and have no problems with that. He wore a white tank top and some basketball shorts with his sneakers indicating that after having his fill that he was going to the gym. It wasn't long after John sat that Randy came down the reveal himself in a similar outfit with a black tank top instead and took the spot next to John.

"I love when you get up first sweetie." Randy spoke as he filled his cup with coffee that was situated in the middle of the table for everyone and orange juice next to it. The table was set for everyone perfectly to be able to eat together before they went apart. Maggie knew that the boys would likely go to the gym, leaving herself and Amy to go shopping. Maggie loved the other woman like she would a sister and always enjoyed spending time with her though she wished she could spend more time with her outside of the designated time.

"Are the other two awake?" Maggie asked putting everything on serving plates; she was hesitant to serve because she knew that John and Randy would probably not leave enough for Jeff and Amy. When she didn't get an answer, Maggie turned around to see the men give each other an uncomfortable look. It was clear that they knew something she didn't and she would be damned if she was left out. "Spit it out." She prompted with a sigh. John took a sip of his coffee leaving it to Randy to feel the heat of Maggie's gaze. For a woman who was so much smaller than him she could really nail someone with a look when she wanted to.

"Well, we went to go see about that when we got up." Randy started before clearing his throat and looking uncomfortable. "Amy wasn't in her room." Maggie could feel her eyes widen with fear of what could have happened to her counterpart. She knew Amy liked to tempt fate by swimming at night in the moonlight by herself and no matter how often Maggie warned her she would simply smile and tell her she would be fine. It was Maggie's worse nightmare that Amy wouldn't return one day, perhaps dragged down by the unruly waves or kidnapped in the dead of night. "We found her though!" He rushed seeing Maggie's look of fear, "She was in Jeff's room." Maggie raised her eyebrow in question. Surely he didn't mean that how it sounded; Amy knew Jeff had a girl back home. Then again she also knew how Jeff felt for Amy though she never said anything. She slowly set the food down and made her way to the stairs.

Maggie almost dreaded what she would see. Not because she didn't want them happy but because this would change everything, she felt it. Something big was coming and this would be the thing to start it all. Maggie stood in front of the rainbow hair warrior's room and pushed the door open slowly as she took a deep breath to see the couple asleep on the bed. Amy's black hair stood out strikingly against Jeff's chest and her hand was encased in Jeff's hand. From where Maggie stood she could see Amy had on a tank top and she was thankful for that one saving grace. Blowing out a puff of air she went over to the couple and shook them awake. Amy's eyes opened first and once they lost their sleep quality a look of shock replaced them.

"Wake him up and come eat." It was all Maggie said before leaving the room. She couldn't shake that this was going to be the start of something and all she wanted to do was feed them so they could get on with the day and act like this never happened. That's all she wanted as she made her way back to the dining room.

Randy concentrated on his breath as he did a pull up. He didn't want to think about the look on Maggie's face this morning when she found out Jeff and Amy had slept together. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because she liked the other man. Randy felt a pang of jealousy at Jeff and his eyes quickly found the other man over on the treadmill. He counted his last one and let himself down before ambling over to his counterpart. John was lifting weights but seemed to be wrapping up as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. Randy eyed Jeff wearily, he liked the other man well enough; even more so now than he did before when they worked together. To Randy, Jeff was the artist of the group and more creative than anyone else; something that Randy admired in the man along with his sense of humor. Taking a seat on the bench next to their bags Randy looked outside and almost chocked.

Outside was a tall man with raven colored hair that went past his shoulders. The big man seemed to be asking for directions from a man in front of the gym who smiled easily. It was clear that the man didn't know where he was going even as he climbed into a silver truck.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was." John's voice snapped Randy from his shock and he nodded dumbly. Roman Reigns, it was Roman Reigns that had climbed into the truck. "I don't have a good feeling about that." John continued and Randy again nodded as they were joined by Jeff.

"No sense in standing here. Let's get back to the house." Jeff's southern drawl spoke up. Randy could hear the tension beneath the man's relaxed voice. They were all in agreement as they grabbed their things and made their way to Jeff's neon green jeep.

"Well what about this?" Maggie asked holding up a blue dress to the other woman. It was short and would stop midthigh on Amy. The material was light so it was perfect for walking around the boardwalk.

"I have that one." Amy replied holding up an identical dress. Maggie nodded and put the other dress on the hanger. She wanted to ask Amy what she was doing sleeping with Jeff last night but fought with herself on it. It wasn't her business but at the same time she felt the need to scold her friend for the decision. Maggie shrugged off her thoughts and went back to browsing, looking at a black dress when she heard something drop a few feet from her. She turned and saw a frozen Amy looking outside.

"Ames?" She questioned and joined her friend. Maggie looked outside and no further explanations were needed as they gazed out of the store front together. On the other side was a short woman, she was thin and had an easy smile as she asked someone on the street for help before climbing back into her black sedan. Maggie couldn't tear her eyes away from the South Carolina plates that graced the back of the car.

"Beth." The name left Amy's lips and all Maggie could do was nod. This was not going to be good.


End file.
